


Quad Fest

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Boys are 17, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Bill is a Pain Whore, Bottom!Percy/Charlie/Bill, Cock Rings, Creature Fic, Creature!Weasleys, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Penetration, Face Slapping, Father/Son Incest, Foursome, Growling, Large Cock, M/M, Male Harem, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex!Bill/Charlie/Percy, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sibling Incest, Top!Harry/Charlie/Bill, alpha!arthur, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: More Weasley Sexcapade action. Harry's relationship with Bill, Charlie and Percy evolves into a furious Quad Fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I got some inspiration from reading a story, that sunshine (sunshinepiveh) wrote after getting inspiration from reading 'An Alpha's Prerogative'. I went back and re-read their great fic: Weasley Sex Fest a couple of days ago, and got two ideas and added them to Parts II, III and IV of Weasley Sexcapades. Enjoy_

Bill dragged Harry into his room. Charlie and Percy weren't there, but that didn't matter at the moment. Bill immediately fell to his knees, his large cock hard and weeping between his thighs. He sat there looking up at Harry, desperate to taste him. Harry thought that Bill looked quite sexy and cute kneeling on the floor in front of him, his cock achingly hard, waiting with puppy dog eyes pleading silently for Harry to step forward and ram his cock down his throat. 

Harry growled and stepped in front of his brother. He grabbed a tight and painful hold on to Bill's hair and yanked his brother's waiting open mouth forward and onto his cock. Bill moaned around it, as Harry thrust deep into Bill's hot wet mouth and down into his tight throat. 

Bill's nose got crushed into Harry's smooth abdomen, his chin was nestled against Harry's hairless balls. Harry looked down into his older brother's face, as he kept Bill's face flush against his pelvis.  
'Look. At. Me!' Harry commanded with a growl. 

Bill looked up at his younger brother, breathing hard through his nose. Drool and spit leaking from around the cock in his mouth and his bruised lips. Smirking, Harry pulled his hips back and pulled out of his brother's mouth completely. Bill whimpered at the loss. He brought one hand up towards Harry's cock, while the other went down southward to his profusely leaking cock. Harry slapped his face hard and Bill moaned. Bill then found both his hands had been wandlessly and wordlessly spelled roughly behind his back. 

He tried to shuffle forward on his knees, only to have Harry's hand move quickly and slap his other cheek.  
'Stay!' Harry gruffly ordered.  
Bill's cheeks on his face both had a pale red imprint visible on either side. 

Harry stepped forward and hauled Bill up by his hair and flung him backwards onto the bed. Bill moaned and whimpered at Harry being so forceful with him. He spread his legs wide, giving Harry the best view of his quivering tiny tight pink furled hole. Harry took hold of his brother's smooth legs and hauled him towards the edge of the bed. Harry then bent Bill's legs back, making his already exposed hole even more so. 

Bill's large hard cock was now resting on his chest, as he watched Harry bring his own large cock to rest at His entrance. Before Bill could even start moaning wantonly, Harry, keeping a firm leverage hold on his brother's ankles, above the bent double teen, slammed his cock in brutally hard and fast. Bill cried out in pleasure at the pain of being so full and at being taken dry. Bill continued to scream with pleasure as Harry nailed his prostate dead on.

Not long into drilling Bill's tight heat, Harry removed his right hand from his brother's left ankle, he cast another spell to hold both Bill's legs there above him and still keeping his left hand firmly around the right ankle, he took his right hand and clamped it around Bill's neck, in a firm choke hold. 

Every time Harry slammed into Bill he squeezed his hand harder around Bill's throat. The sensation it gave the older teen was pure ecstasy. Bill thought, that he'd have to try this on Ron and Percy sometime. He was also going to get his dad to do it to him, when Arthur fucked him again. Harry felt Bill's screams vibrate around his hand. It made him fuck Bill even harder. He'd have to do this again. 

Bill screeched hoarsely, his throat was raw from all his wailing and shouting. As his internal walls began to clamp down furiously hard on and around Harry's brutally impaling cock, he came hard without his cock being touched all over his chin, neck and upper torso. It was another twenty harsh and deep animalisticly violent and wild thrusts from Harry until he too came deep inside Bill's abused and very sore quivering hole. 

With his hands still bound behind his back, Harry pulled out of Bill and knelt down on the bed - after pushing Bill back a bit to the middle of it - he bent forward and took hold of Bill's sensitive flaccid cock and began to stroke it back to its previous hardness. Once it was fully erect again, Harry leant down further and licked up the underside from balls to tip. Bill grunted and writhed, whimpering as Harry with his other hand cupped and squeezed his brother's heavy balls, while with his mouth he engulfed Bill in wet warm heat. 

Harry worked his slow and gentle way down Bill's large and thick shaft, humming occasionally as he went. Making Bill begin to beg. He also tried to force more of his cock further in to Harry's mouth, but Harry halted his movements by crushing his older brother's balls in his fist. Bill wailed as eyes rolled into the back of his head and he got the message. 

Growling around Bill's cock, Harry relaxed his throat and slid further down. Bill moaned as he felt his cock slip further in. He wished his hands were free so he could fist Harry's hair and fuck his younger brother's mouth brutally. Sensing this, Harry took his right hand and made a fist, before he punched it deep into Bill's quivering arse hole. 

Bill's whole body shook violently from the excruciating pain he felt deep inside him, as Harry began to brutally fist his bowels. Bill wailed and began to cry openly, as he was violated beyond anything he had had done to him before. It was amazingly painful, and yet pleasurable in a violent way. Harry unfurled his fingers deep within his brother and felt around for the prostate. 

He nudged it a little and made Bill scream. Smirking around the slightly limp cock still in his throat, Harry eased his fingers around Bill's pleasure spot and made a fist again, crushing the prostate dead on. Bill couldn't believe how much pain he was in. He wanted to curl up and cry. Having his brother crush his prostate brutally hard in his fist was... He saw stars and came, howling brokenly, sending a tsunami down Harry's throat. 

Harry pulled his mouth off of Bill's cock and released his prostate as he pulled his hand out of Bill's gaping hole. He released his brother's bound wrists and fell on to the bed next to his crying and hysterical older brother and hugged him as best he could. Kissing Bill every so often, trying to calm him down. 

 

 **\- QUAD FEST -**

 

Sometime later Charlie and Percy came into the room and found Bill on his knees, getting his face fucked hard by Harry again. Charlie groaned at the sight and grabbed Percy hard enough to leave bruises and bent him over the bed, before taking him roughly from behind. 

Percy was wearing a cock ring, just like the one Ron had been wearing. He'd been wearing it only since yesterday. He wanted to see how long he could last, before he could no longer hold back from coming. Every time he got close to orgasming the ring would automatically tighten. His hard cock and balls were flushed a deep reddish purple - as though he had had them spanked. 

Percy cried out as Charlie began his harsh assault. Percy and Charlie were facing the floor show in front of them. Percy was moaning loudly as he watched Bill and Harry. As Charlie ploughed deeper into his brother, he leant over Percy and brought his left hand up and between Percy's legs and fondled his sensitive cock and balls. 

Soon Percy was pulled up by his hair on to his knees, his back arched. Charlie bit into his neck, as he continued to fuck him. Bill pulled off of his brother's cock once Harry came down his throat. Harry sat on the bed and watched the show, while Bill crawled on all fours until he was in front of Percy. He then opened his mouth and engulfed the hard now totally purple cock down his throat. Percy wailed, he wasn't sure he could survive this without coming. It didn't help that Bill began moaning around him, and that only happened because Harry had moved up behind Bill and was tongue fucking him and slapping his arse every so often. 

Soon Charlie gave a cry as he filled Percy's arse with hot cum, still deepthroating Percy, Bill shuddered and came all over the mattress under him from Harry tonguing his sensitive arse hole. And finally Percy shrieked and came violently down Bill's throat, as soon as he felt the cock ring loosen and fall away. 

Arthur came into the room and Bill told him what had happened between him and Harry. Arthur thought it was a great idea, and took a seat next to Percy, as they watched Charlie, Harry and Bill go at it. As they watched, Arthur fondled Percy until he was hard and aching. Arthur pulled Percy on to his lap, his colossal cock standing straight up, Percy took it in his hand and began to pump it. Arthur began to finger the boy's already used arse hole, making Percy squirm in delight. Arthur chuckled but didn't enter him entirely. 

Percy was ordered onto his knees - he obeyed and soon he found his mouth and throat filled with his dad's cock. He gagged, but still took it hard and fast. Arthur became frantic in his movements, as he fucked Percy's brains out, his eyes darkened taking in the scene in front of him on the bed.

 

 **\- QUAD FEST -**

 

Bill lay on the bed and Charlie straddled him and sank down on to his oldest brother's large cock. Throwing his head back and moaning wantonly as he sank down on it harshly. Once he was impaled balls deep, Harry moved into position between Bill's spread legs and pushed Charlie forward. He then took his cock and slid it up against what he could see of Bill's and pushed at Charlie's already stretched tight ring. Charlie groaned as he felt Harry's cock trying persistently to also gain entrance. He shrieked when he felt Harry's cock slide in, up through the tight ring of muscle and joined Bill's deep inside him. 

Harry and Bill didn't give Charlie a moment to get used to being stretched beyond his capacity. Together they gripped Charlie's hips and hauled him up until their large bell ends were left plugging his hole. Charlie whimpered - his cock had lost its hardness at the pain. Tears were falling from his face, as he looked down into Bill's eyes. 

Grunting, Bill thrust up along with Harry, as they pulled Charlie back down on to them, making their cocks slam brutally hard back into their screaming brother. Charlie felt the two cocks deep inside him, Bill's cock slid directly into his prostate brutally hard, while Harry's slid right past it.  
Soon they were pounding away into Charlie, making him cry out in painful pleasure. Charlie found his cock had regained its hardness and took hold of it and began to jerk off furiously. 

He wanted to cum and cum hard.  
It wasn't long before Charlie got his desire and came in great screaming globules of boiling hot cum all over Bill's sweaty face and open mouth. 

Over in the chair, Arthur growled a deep and guttural moan as he came violently down Percy's throat. Percy ended up choking as his father's knot came into effect. Arthur purred at seeing the boy's neck expand. He pulled out of the boy as soon as he had deflated and left the room, thinking that he would have to try not only the choke hold and the fist punching, but also double fucking. He would test those on Ron first, before he and one of the others double fucked Percy, Fred, George or Bill. He smirked. He would get Harry to double fuck Ron with him. 

 

 **\- QUAD FEST -**

 

Not long after dad left did Harry and Bill pull out of Charlie's overly stretched, loose and gaping hole, Harry leant forward and licked Bill's face clean of Charlie's cold and tasty cum, they got off the bed, only for Percy to get on it on his hands and knees, with Charlie behind him. 

Charlie slammed into his younger brother, while behind him, Bill got into position and slid hard and fast back into Charlie's still gaping hole. Finally, bringing up the rear, Harry got behind Bill and ploughed hard back into him. All three cried out in sync (Harry growled) as they all in tandem, rough fucked the other.  
It was a great domino effect when they came, Percy first, then Charlie flooded his insides, Bill followed flooding Charlie and Harry came deep inside Bill. As Harry came into Bill, he felt the bond his brothers had shift to include him as apart of their now Quad Bond. 

Harry pulled out of Bill as did Charlie and Bill. Together the exhausted quad group lay down on the large cum covered bed all spooning the other. Soon Bill and Charlie fell asleep. Percy was just about to drop off, when he felt Harry (who was spooned behind him) slam hard and deep into his loose hole.  
Percy cried out, but Harry growled and clamped his left hand over Percy's mouth. Harry continued to rough fuck Percy's wonderful hole hard and fast, all the while keeping Percy's mouth covered. His moans were muffled, yet still noisy. Harry soon felt his brother's internal walls clamp down tightly around him, as Percy came hard onto the already cum covered mattress. 

Harry continued to slam in hard until he too came deep inside his brother. When he had finished flooding him, Harry fell asleep still buried deep inside Percy, who sighed and wiggled his abused arse gently and gasped at feeling Harry's cock so deep in him. He smiled sleepily and reached behind him a moment and brought Harry's right hand with his own and placed round his now flaccid cock. 

He felt Harry smile and the hand tightened around him. Harry's left hand was still covering his mouth slightly, until Percy moved his head a bit and opened his mouth and sucked in two fingers. 

He was soon asleep, dreaming of waking up in the morning being fucked by Harry, while Bill and Charlie either watched jerking off or joined in.

 

 **\- QUAD FEST -**

 

Further along the landing, in the room Ron was in, he woke up crying out, as he felt the bond he had with Harry shatter. He was now no longer a son to Arthur, merely the Whore and Bearer of children.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Lots of Arthur/Bill and Arthur/Bill/Harry. Bill's in Heat.


End file.
